Octo Zombie (PvZH)
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Premium |rzadkość = Legendarna |klasa = |podział = Pet Zombie |umiejętności = , Po zniszczeniu: Daje do twojej ręki Octo Zombie. |opis = Która forma jest poprawna: "octopuses" czy "octopi"? Mógłbyś pomyśleć, że ma coś do gadania, ale nie ma. }} :Może chodziło ci o Octo Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies 2? Octo Zombie to karta zombie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, która należy do klasy . Kosztuje i posiada / . Ma umiejętności (może być na wodzie) oraz (wykonuje Dodatkowy Atak po zniszczeniu rośliny i przetrwaniu). Dodatkowo, jeśli zostanie zniszczony, daje do ręki gracza nową kopię tej postaci. Historia wersji 1.16.10 *Usunięto umiejętność (dawał po jego zniszczeniu do ręki bohatera zombie wersję tej karty bez umiejętności - Returned Octo Zombie). *Dodano umiejętność: Po zniszczeniu: tego zombie. 1.22.12 *Zmiana umiejętności: z "Po zniszczeniu: tego zombie" do "Po zniszczeniu: Daje do twojej ręki Octo Zombie". Statystyki *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Ability:' , When destroyed: Gain an Octo Zombie. *'Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Is the correct term "octopuses" or "octopi"? You'd think he'd have an opinion, but he doesn't. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Beastly *'Podział:' Zwierzęcy Zombie *'Umiejętności:' , Po zniszczeniu: Daje do twojej ręki Octo Zombie. *'Rzadkość:' Premium - Legendarna Która forma jest poprawna: "octopuses" czy "octopi"? Mógłbyś pomyśleć, że ma coś do gadania, ale nie ma. Strategie Z Octo Zombie to bardzo niebezpieczna karta, ponieważ posiada bardzo duże statystyki połączone z umiejętnościami i , które bardzo łatwo pozwalają mu na przebicie się przez linie obrony i łatwe atakowanie bohatera roślin, a oprócz tego jest prawie niemożliwy do wyeliminowania, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy zostanie zniszczony, wraca do ręki gracza, przez co można nim zagrać ponownie. Jest on jednak bardzo drogą kartą, więc nie powinno się na nim szczególnie polegać, ponieważ gracz może zostać pokonany zanim zdoła nim zagrać lub też być na tyle do tyłu, żeby nie potrafił zrobić dużo. Można go wykorzystać w taliach opierających się na Zwierzakach jako element późnej fazy gry. Przeciw Gdy przeciwnik zagra tą kartą, należy postarać się pokonać go jak najszybciej, ponieważ Octo Zombie może szybko zapewnić mu przewagę, zwłaszcza że zniszczenie go nadal pozwala przeciwnikowi na ponowne zagranie nim. Można starać się spowolnić tą kartę poprzez ciągłe niszczenie jej by zdobyć więcej czasu. Można też utrudnić mu przebicie się poprzez uczynienie rośliny na jego rzędzie niemożliwą do zranienia lub zwiększenie jej zdrowia do odpowiedniego poziomu. Bohaterowie z klasy , szczególnie Rose i Citron są jednak w stanie pozbyć się go całkowicie poprzez zmienienie go w innego zombie dzięki The Great Zucchiniemu oraz supermocom Transmogrify i Goatify. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Co ciekawe, jest silniejszy od Gargantuarów i większości Zombotów (z wyjątkiem Zombota 1000), w przeciwieństwie do wersji z Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Fakt, iż Octo Zombie posiada , i kosztuje prawdopodobnie jest nawiązaniem do tego, że "octo" oznacza "osiem". *Jest to jedna z trzech Legendarnych kart z klasy posiadających umiejętność . Pozostałe to Interstellar Bounty Hunter i Supernova Gargantuar. *Jego opis to nawiązanie do problemów z liczbą mnogą słowa "octopus", czyli "ośmiornica" w języku angielskim. Zobacz też *Returned Octo Zombie en:Octo Zombie (PvZH) Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty Beastly Kategoria:Karty Legendarne Kategoria:Karty Premium Kategoria:Karty typu Pet Kategoria:Karty z Frenzy Kategoria:Karty z Amphibious